Verdad o Castigo?
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Un día sin misión.. el equipo 7 decide jugar verdad o castigo modificado por naruto.. qué castigos harán las mentes pervertidas del grupo? y cuales serán las venganzas? qué hace hinata ahí! y gai!


Jajaja.. hace mucho que no escribía algo.. en realidad este fic lo tengo desde las vacaciones. Pero nunca lo había terminado de traspasar.. y hoy que me dieron ganas de traspasar otro que tb hice en las vacaciones.. me di cuenta de que nunca había publicado este.. espero que les guste.. n.n

**Castigo o Castigo?**

3 niños esperaban hastiados. Una chica pelirosada alegaba constantemente al igual que un rubio. El tercer chico, que estaba apoyado en una baranda se limitaba a poner cara de sueño sin quedarse dormido. Luego de 2 horas y media de espera, apareció frente a ellos un adulto de cabello gris.

Kakashi-sensei! llega tarde!

hola muchachos! n.n-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano.

El tercer chico solo intentó matarlo con la mirada, mientras que los otros dos le gritaban sin decir nada concreto.

em.. puedo hablar?-preguntó el mayor.

cierto! La misión! Cuál es? Cuál es?

calma Naruto..-comentó divertida la chica.

pues.. el equipo 7 hoy fue asignado a...-los tres lo miraron emocionados-nada...

nada? No tenemos ninguna misión hoy?-cuestionó el tercer chico.

efectivamente Sasuke.. como la misión con Tatsuna resultó ser nivel A y se han esforzado mucho luego de eso... decidieron darles un descanso...

y qué vamos a hacer!-se desesperó Naruto.

lo que quieran...

Los 4 callaron hasta que la chica propuso.

por qué no jugamos verdad o castigo?

nah.. nadie va a querer verdad.. dejémoslo en castigo o castigo..-siguió el rubio.

está bien! Yo me apunto!-agregó Kakashi, el sensei.

bah.. que pérdida de tiempo...

Uchiha se comenzó a ir, pero Uzumaki lo detuvo y le susurró algo al oído. Con aire cansino volvió junto a Naruto con el resto.

está bien Sakura.. voy a jugar..

qué bien! n.n

Naruto.. qué le dijiste a Sasuke?-susurró Kakashi al mencionado.

nada que te importe..-respondió de mala manera Uzumaki.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y quedaron en silencio, nuevamente.

em.. quién empieza?-comentó Hatake.

yo empiezo! Yo propuse el juego!

fui yo Naruto... yo lo propuse..

no Sakura-chan.. tu propusiste verdad o castigo yo propuse..

ya.. ya.. empieza de una vez...-interrumpió Uchiha.

está bien.. mm.. veamos.. a quién le haré mi castigo...-Naruto sonrió. Los tres miraban a Sasuke.

no me miren así.. yo solo juego porque...

Sasuke! Tu serás mi primera víctima!

(T.T) genial... qué tengo que hacer?-siguió el moreno de mala gana aparente.

mm.. deja que Kakashi-sensei te de un beso!

QUEEEE!-gritaron los tres restantes.

eso... :P-dijo mientras Sakura le gritaba.

está bien.. pero que sea rápido.. maldita sea.. por qué Kakashi?

porque si lo hiciera Sakura no sería cruel y yo no pienso..

por primera vez quiero que en algo sea Sakura y no alguien más T.T-pensó Uchiha, en cambio dijo-mientras más rápido sea antes se terminará la tortura...

yo que tengo que ver? T.T no me ocupes para burlarte de Sasuke.. yo no te he hecho nada malo...

Hatake y Sasuke se acercaron con cara de asco, mientras que la pelirosada mataba con la mirada al primero. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros cuando la chica se desmayó. Se besaron rápidamente y cada uno volvió a su asiento con cara de haber comido arena. El rubio por mientras se burlaba de los dos. Luego de unos segundos notaron a Sakura inconsciente en el piso.

no habría que llevarla al hospital?-cuestionó Uzumaki.

nah.. ya se va a despertar... n.n (con ese sensei tan preocupado... no le queda de otra XD) Sasuke.. te toca..

ok.. Naruto...

qué! Oye no! es decir... fue por...! no te vengues T.T

yo hago lo que me da la gana..

qué hago entonces?

mm... no.. eso no...-Sasuke comenzó a murmurar cosas mientras se sonrojaba pensando en obligar a Naruto jugar utilizando su técnica sexy (o harem.. creo) no Jutsu, pero cuando escuchó el estómago del rubio rugir, sonrió-esperen acá... voy y vuelvo n.n

La cara de felicidad del moreno asustó a los dos restantes y conscientes. Se miraron extrañados y luego trataron de reanimar a la joven. Ya luego de un buen rato, la chica se despertó preguntando si todo había pasado. Naruto se paró y olfateó el aire.

hay ramen.. se viene acercando...

Naruto... estás más loco que antes de que me desmayara...

por el camino apareció Sasuke haciendo equilibrio con 3 tazones de ramen.

ramen!-gritó Naruto feliz.

este será tu castigo Naruto..-dijo Sasuke una vez que llegó donde ellos y repartió los tazones-mirarnos comer ramen..

genial! Justo tenía hambre!-comentó Kakashi.

cruel T.T

gracias por la comida Sasuke-kun!

son crueles conmigo!

mm.. está delicioso...

Kakashi-sensei T.T no me mortifique...

pegdón pego egtá mu guico.. (perdón pero está muy rico)

T.T

pog qué go guigues gon gue guego..? (por qué no sigues con el juego?)

Kakashi-sensei.. es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena..

go guiengo Gakuga.. (lo siento Sakura)

está bien.. Sasuke! Dame tu ramen! como castigo!

ok.. toma..-Uchiha le entregó el plato al rubio sin objetar, cosa que lo dejó asombrado.

pensé que me dirías que no...-Uzumaki miró dentro del plato y notó un pequeño gran detalle- Hey! no queda nada!

parece que no eres el único fanático del ramen..

no es eso.. comí mientras ustedes hablaban...-respondió el moreno al comentario de su sensei algo sonrojado y molesto.

pero yo quería ramen! T.T

bueno.. ya que de nuevo es mi turno.. Naruto.. prepárate y sígueme para el castigo..

qué! Pero decidimos qué...!

ven de una vez pedazo de burro..

está bien..

Kakashi y Haruno se miraron interrogantes mientras los dos se iban. Unos 10 minutos después se escuchó el chillido de una chica y luego el de un chico. Eran Naruto e Ino corriendo. La joven lo perseguía. Tras ellos venía un sonriente y satisfecho Uchiha.

qué pasó?-preguntó algo consternada Sakura.

el castigo de Naruto fue besar a Ino.. y el muy burro (tal como lo supuse) no se le ocurrió decirle a Ino primero por qué lo tenía que hacer...

auxilio!

Sasuke sonrió una última vez, pero luego se interpuso en el camino de Naruto y Yamanaka. Al verlo ahí parado, Naruto no encontró mejor forma de salvarse que escondiéndose tras él. Sasuke miró a Ino, la cual se detuvo de inmediato y cambió su cara radicalmente.

Sasuke-kun.. qué coincidencia verlo aquí..-dijo la chica en un tono el cual ella considera sensual.

en realidad no es coincidencia..-la rubia se ilusionó-tengo que explicarte el comportamiento de Naruto..

El rubio suspiró aliviado tras el moreno, pero volvió a reaccionar cuando el moreno prosiguió.

sucede que Naruto está muy enamorado de ti, pero no se atreve a decírtelo..

Ino miró a Uchiha confundida mientras que el rubio comenzó a gritarle a su amigo/rival.

deja que yo me encargue de todo.. luego me lo agradeces..-sonrió maliciosamente Sasuke.

Siguiéndole la corriente, Kakashi se llevó a Naruto a rastras y lo amarró a un árbol. Estaban él y Sakura muy divertidos espiándolos. Luego de 5 minutos de Uchiha decirle a Ino cosas como:

debes darle una oportunidad..

dice que le gusta Sakura porque no se atreve a decirte la verdad..

Cuando ya la hubo convencido de los sentimientos del rubio, volvió con su grupo sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Al ver esa expresión en su amigo, Naruto se asustó y preguntó:

qué? Por qué esa cara?

Ino pasó tras Sakura y le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

por qué la cerda de Ino hizo eso?-cuestionó Sakura igual de confundida que Naruto.

cuando la chica se hubo perdido de vista, Sasuke se limitó a decir.

Naruto.. mañana a las 7 p.m. en el Ichiraku..

qué! De qué...!

tendrán una cita.. qué más?

qué! Qué le dijiste?

que tu la amabas... pero que no te atrevías a decírselo.. y puras cosas así..

Sakura estalló en risas mientras que Naruto se quejaba desde el árbol al que estaba amarrado.

por qué no sigues con los castigos Naruto?

si.. ah.. Kakashi-sensei.. hace mucho que no hablaba..

si bueno.. estaba comiendo..

cruel T.T bueno.. un castigo.. venganza mejor dicho..

Naruto! hasta cuando los castigos entre ustedes!

lo siento Sakura-chan.. está bien.. Kakashi-sensei..

ah? yo?

si.. veamos.. no se me ocurre nada...

vamos Naruto.. tiene que haber algo en esa cabezota tan grande que tienes ahí..-intervino Uchiha.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a discutir en voz baja sobre el castigo que merecía su sensei. cuando ya estuvieron de acuerdo.

perfecto!-asintió Naruto.

ustedes dos conspirando dan miedo saben?

no Kakashi-sensei.. lo que le dará miedo será su castigo...-dijo Sasuke.

ve a Kurenai-sensei por allá?-Hatake asintió- pues vaya y...-Naruto susurró lo siguiente.

Kakashi abrió los ojos asustado por lo que tendría que hacer.

están locos! No puedo hacer eso!

oh.. Si que puedes...-sonrió Uchiha.

Sakura los miraba sin entender. Kakashi se paró y se acercó a Kurenai. Nuevamente se escuchó el chillido de una mujer y otro de un hombre. Aparecieron pronto Hatake con Kurenai persiguiéndolo y gritando:

kyaaaaa! Pervertido! Asqueroso!

Los tres alumnos rompieron a carcajadas.

como te atreves a tocarme ESA parte?

T.T lo siento! Fue idea de Naruto y Sasuke!

y tu les haces caso! Qué clase de sensei...!

es que estamos jugando castigo o castigo...

ah si?-Kurenai se detuvo recelosa-puedo jugar?

K & K (XD) se acercaron a los tres genins. Kurenai miró con mala cara a Naruto pensando en que él debía haber planeado eso y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

bien Kakashi.. tu turno..-anunció Sasuke intentando recobrar la compostura sin lograr un gran resultado.

Sasuke... seguro fue tu idea..-dijo Kakashi semi-enojado-tienes alma de pervertido!

hey! el que lee libros sucios eres tu!

por eso mismo! Somos muy parecidos! Pones la misma cara que yo cuando Naruto utiliza su técnica Sexy (o harem) no Jutsu!

eso es cierto n.n-agregó divertido el rubio.

seguro que si te presto uno de mis libros terminas igual que yo!

eso no es...!-Sasuke se calló, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo de que le prestaran los libros-no! no! no! ya basta!-terminó negando con la cabeza.

Sasuke-kun es un pervertido T.T

no es cierto! No lo soy! Ya! Kakashi termina de una vez y di tu castigo!

hombres.. -murmuró Kurenai-sensei.

mm.. bien.. Kurenai.. tu castigo será perdonarme por haberte tocado.. pues.. ya sabes qué.. n.nU

está bien.. te perdono... ok.. mi castigo será para Sasuke..en venganza por la idea..

hey! yo no..! em.. olvídenlo... (si fui yo el de la idea.. n.nU)

pues.. veamos... acepta ante nosotros que eres el peor ninja de la villa de la hoja y que jamás superarás al escandaloso Naruto, el animado Kiba, a la tímida Hinata, al callado Shino y a la estudiosa Sakura.. n.n

ESO NO ES CIERTO!-gritó de pronto Sakura.

calma n.n sabemos que no es cierto.. tu eres más débil por ejemplo..

gracias Kakashi-sensei... u.u

no es cierto Sakura-chan.. bueno Sasuke.. escuchamos.. n.n

ya lo dije.. no se escuchó por el grito de Sakura pero ya lo dije..

pero nadie te escuchó.. no vale.. dilo de nuevo..

genial.. soy el peor ninja de Konoha.. y jamás superaré al escandaloso Naruto, al animado Kiba, a la tímida Hinata.. quién más era? Ah, si.. al callado Shino y a la estudiosa Sakura..

al fin lo aceptas n.n eso de que soy escandaloso no me gusta pero no importa..

una cosa es que lo diga y otra que lo creo o que sea cierto..

como digas.. tu turno..

mm.. bien.. Nar..

hey! Y yo cuando?-reclamó la pelirosada.

am. .está bien Sakura... em.. confiésale tu amor a Naruto y bésalo..

quééé? Nooo!

tu querías un castigo, no?

muy bien Sakura... habla ya!-obligó Hatake feliz.

T.T es injusto!

solo hazlo..-comentó Kurenai.

un momento.. nosotros debemos escondernos o será demasiado falso..-propuso Kakashi.

Los 3 no involucrados (por lo menos no directamente) con el castigo desaparecieron dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto. La chica miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal del resto, pero al tratarse de ninjas superiores a ella (al menos en la parte física, porque en lo escrito Sasuke no da una :P por lo menos no en el examen de chuunin) no encontró ni rastro. Naruto, emocionado, miraba cada movimiento de la chica, en espera de que comenzara a hablar. Con resignación y voz de aburrimiento, la chica dijo:

Naruto.. quiero decirte que tu..-fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke.

ponle más emoción..

pero!

piensa que te estás confesando a Sasuke, pero en vez de él es Naruto...-esta vez fue la voz de Kakashi.

Sakura enrojeció y comenzó a hablar nerviosa,.

Na.. Naruto-kun... tengo.. bueno.. quiero decirte que.. que.. que tu me gustas..

Hinata!

uh? Kurenai-sensei?

los que estaban escondidos salieron de sus rincones para ver a una escandalizada Hinata mirar a Sakura besar a Naruto.

qué haces acá!-preguntó Kurenai preocupada.

Hinata-chan! como estás?-Naruto se veía muy feliz.

b-bien Nar-Naruto-kun..-respondió Hyûga a punto de llorar.

em.. Hinata... podemos hablar un momento?-Kurenai tomó a su alumna del brazo haciendo un ademán de alejarse, pero agregó-Sasuke..ven con nosotras..

qué? Yo? Ah.. si.. ya voy..

cuando los 3 se hubieron perdido, Hatake aprovechó para comentar.

me pregunto qué hará Sasuke con dos mujeres...

XD

ustedes dos son los pervertidos! Dejen en paz a Sasuke-kun!

no hemos dicho nada!-se defendió el sensei.

pero se les nota en la cara lo que están pensando!

no es cierto Sakura-chan! no hemos dicho nada concreto!

ustedes son de lo que no hay, saben?-se resignó la chica (siempre quise utilizar esa expresión XD)

no es nuestra culpa que Sasuke sea pervertido!

acaso no viste como se puso cuando le dije lo de prestarle mis libros?

qué libros?

mis libros de Come Come Paradaise n.n-explicó Hatake a la recién llegada Hinata.

y les da con eso...-agregó Uchiha sonrojado y molesto desde el lado de Hyûga.

qué estuvieron hablando?-curioseó Haruno.

asuntos personales...-dijo Kurenai.

Naruto se imaginó a su amigo/enemigo invitando a salir a Kurenai-sensei y luego besándose con Hinata. El rubio hizo un gesto extraño que causó que las miradas se posaran en él. Kakashi comentó:

seguimos jugando?

sii! Es mi turno!

Kurenai y Uchiha miraron a Hinata, que les dirigía miradas nerviosas.

K-Kakashi-sensei...? p-puedo jugar yo t-también?

seguro Hinata!

gr-gracias..

veamos.. mi castigo será para Naruto..n.n-comentó la pelirosada una vez sentados.

qué tengo que hacer?

pues.. ve a Ichiraku, compra ramen y tráelo completo hasta acá..

y qué para si no lo logra?-cuestionó el moreno.

si no lo logra...-mirando a Naruto- le permitirá a Sasuke-kun darle una paliza!

ME NIEGO!

no puedes negarte Naruto...-comentó Kurenai.

y qué pasa si lo logra?-preguntó Kakashi.

pues.. eso no se los diré.. no con Naruto acá..

Sakura-chan T.T

anda!

Luego de que lo desataran del árbol, se levantó y se fue caminando hacia Ichiraku. Para el asombro de Haruno y Kakashi, Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron a conversar, mientras que Kurenai los miraba sonriendo.

em.. Kurenai-sensei.. qué les pasa a esos dos?

si.. y por qué Sasuke se disculpa con Hinata?

qué no es obvio?

no..-respondieron maestro y alumna a la vez.

son bastante lentos, no?

Sakura se enojó con Kurenai y solo le volvió a hablar cuando Naruto llegó con cara de sufrimiento trayendo el ramen encargado. El pobre rubio murmuraba:

no tengo que comer el ramen.. no tengo que comerlo.. si lo hago tendré que dejar que el baka de Sasuke me patee el trasero..

lo lograste Naruto! –felicitó Kakashi.

pues.. acá está el ramen T.T

bien! sabía que no se te ocurriría comprarte algo de ramen extra para ti! –celebró Sakura.

T.T por qué no se me ocurrió?

porque tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño.. qué piensas hacer con el ramen, Sakura?-siguió Uchiha.

pues.. tienes hambre Hinata?

un poco..

Naruto. dale el ramen a Hinata...

T.T aquí tienes Hinata-chan..

pero Naruto-kun.. si quieres cómelo tu..

nah.. desayuné ramen... no hay problema..

Hinata empezó a comer su ramen y nadie hablaba. Sakura ser reía por lo bajo mientras veía a Naruto quejarse. De sorpresa Sasuke preguntó a Kurenai:

por qué no están en alguna misión?

pues.. es una larga historia..-respondió algo avergonzada la jounin.

tenemos tiempo -agregó Kakashi.

pues.. en resumen nuestra misión consistía en cuidar del nieto del maestro Hokage.. y cuando Kiba lo supo se puso a alegar que eso es cosa de mujeres.. y tu sabes Kakashi.. que no soporto los comentarios machistas así que obligué a Kiba y Shino a encargarse ellos de la misión..

no deberías hacer eso, sabes Kurenai?

ah.. Kakashi-sensei tú que dices si en la única misión en la que has hecho algo es en la de Tatsuna y es porque era nivel A!-alegó Sakura.

hicieron una misión nivel A?-preguntó asombrada Kurenai-sensei.

no te lo había contado? n.nU

pues no...

si! Hicimos una! Y fue genial! Peleamos con muchos ninjas! Y yo los vencí a todos! Muahahaha..

seguro Naruto..-comentó de mala gana Sakura.

y Sasuke casi muere!-siguió Naruto en tono de burla pero aun emocionado. Uchiha miró para otro lado algo sonrojado.

pues no te veías muy contento cuando creías eso..-dijo ya de mal humor Sakura- y hubieras visto tu cara de felicidad cuando supiste que no era cierto.. hasta te pusiste a llorar..

Sakura-chan... no es cierto..

Sasuke y Naruto discutieron por unos segundos sobre el tema hasta que una casi inaudible voz habló.

y-ya ter-terminé...-era Hinata.

muy bien.. es el turno de Naruto..-anunció Hatake.

genial! Pues mi castigo será para Hina-chan!

q-qué te-tengo que ha-hacer?

tienes que decirnos quien te gusta!

Ante la estúpida pregunta hubo diferentes reacciones:

Kakashi: sonrió esperando la respuesta.

Sakura: se pegó en la frente en gesto de: "este baka no sabe nada".

Sasuke: miró con un toque leve de nerviosismo de Kurenai.

Kurenai: miró MUY nerviosa a Sasuke.

Hinata: le dio un pre-infarto u.u

Naruto miró a todos sin entender, pero Kurenai habló atrayendo su atención:

Naruto.. no puedes hacerle ese castigo..

por qué no?

porque..

porque ese castigo entra en la categoría de "verdad".. es decir.. esas son las típicas preguntas que se hacen cuando alguien dice "verdad".. y tu mismo dijiste que no.. entonces...-ayudó Sasuke.

está bien.. ya entendí..-aceptó Naruto desganado- en ese caso.. qué piensas de Sasuke?

eso es lo mism..-comenzó Sakura.

que es muy fuete.. muy amable (a su manera) y aprecio mucho su ayuda..

ayuda en qué?-curioseó el rubio.

pues..-Hinata no quería responder eso.

eso ya no puede ser parte del castigo pero para que no quedes con la duda ni tortures a Hinata te lo diré..-Hinata lo miró asustada- Taijutsu.. le ayudo con Taijutsu..

ah si? Qué bien Sasuke! es bueno que ayudes a tus compañeros que les cuesta un poco más!-felicitó Kakashi inocentemente.

em.. si.. eso mismo... Hinata.. es tu turno...

claro.. a quién le hago el castigo?

Los 4 restantes miraron a Hatake.

está bien.. Ka-Kakashi-sensei..

yo? Genial ! qué hago?

Hinata miró a su alrededor y notó a una ingenua mosca que pasaba tranquilamente volando por ahí, atraída por el olor de restos de ramen.

atrape a esa mosca..-Kurenai le indicaba a señas algo que agregar- y cómasela..

comer una mosca? Me ven cara de sapo?

ni siquiera te vemos la cara.. ve!-ordenó la otra sensei.

Kakashi se paró y atrapó la mosca con facilidad de ninja. Luego, la miró y notó que había cometido un pequeño error: la aplastó. Con cara de asco acercó el molido de mosca a su boca y lo dejó caer sobre su lengua. Tragó. Kurenai lo miró al ojo y le dijo:

abre la boca..-Kakashi obedeció- saca la lengua..-lo hizo- levanta la lengua-claramente pudo Kurenai notar que los restos de mosca estaban ahí- trágatela!

T.T

Esta vez lo hizo de verdad. Cuando se sentó nuevamente con cara de asco todos rieron de él.

cómo estaba la mosca?

mm.. por ese comentario Sasuke.. el castigo será para ti...

genial..-respondió el aludido de mala gana.

pues ya que te llevas tan bien con Hinata..-lo siguiente lo susurró al oído de su alumno.

qué! Pero Kakashi-sensei! No puedo...!

jeje.. no eres la única mente pervertida de aquí.. hazlo!

em.. Hinata... ven conmigo un poco.. si?

Hinata siguió al Uchiha algo nerviosa no sin antes darle una última mirada de "sálvenme" al grupo. Se dirigieron a unos arbustos bastante lejos del resto. Después de poco rato volvieron los dos sonrojados.

eh? Qué pasó?-preguntó Naruto.

pues Sasuke tenía que averiguar de que color es el calz...

rosa!-gritó Uchiha notablemente desesperado lanzándose encima de su sensei antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase- sus calcetines son rosa!

Hinata se sentó roja y sin mencionar ni una palabra. Sakura comprendió perfectamente a qué se referían en realidad, pero solo murmuró "pervertidos". Sasuke, también sonrojado por lo que le tuvo que preguntar a Hinata y por haberse tirado encima de su sensei sin aviso previo (qué hay de la dignidad?), sonrió de pronto y se calmó totalmente.

ya que es mi turno.. esta será mi.. (mejor dicho nuestra) venganza por lo que tuve que averiguar..

lo de los calcetines?-cuestionó Naruto.

eh.. si.. eso.. bien Kakashi-sensei.. Gai-sensei está paseando por el parque.. Lee y su grupo están entrenando y él fue a buscar bebidas..

cómo te enteraste de tanto?-preguntó Kurenai.

(je.. no por nada soy el mejor ninja de mi generación.. aunque en realidad venía murmurando cosas.. n.nU) eso no importa.. la idea es que..-lo último lo susurró tal como lo había hecho Kakashi con él.

A Gai! Sabía que eras el de mente pervertida!

solo en estos juegos.. ahora anda..-dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Kakashi se paró y comenzó a caminar a paso de tortuga.

ah! Espera! Y sácale una foto!

con qué?

con una cámara fotográfica!

si.. pero de dónde saco una?

tienes tu una?

si.. pero en mi casa..

entonces espera.. yo la voy a buscar..

Sasuke desapareció. A los pocos minutos volvió con la cámara en mano. Feliz se la pasó a Hatake, quien murmuró para si "no quiero ni saber cómo sabes dónde están las cosas en mi casa ni cómo entraste". Kakashi emprendió nuevamente su marcha hacia su rival. Como todos miraban interrogantes la escena, Sasuke tuvo que explicar, pero antes de poder finalizar se escuchó el grito de Gai:

bakaaaa! Cómo se te ocurre bajarme los pantalones! Y encima me sacaste una foto!

lo siento Gai! Fue idea de Sasuke!

y tu le haces caso?

Mientras que Gai atacaba enojado a su enemigo, el resto del grupo de reía. Lee, Ten-Ten y Neji se acercaron a Naruto y los otros.

en qué pensaba Kakashi-sensei al bajarle los pantalones a Gai-sensei?-preguntó Ten-Ten extrañada.

estamos jugando castigo o castigo..-explicó Sakura- quieren jugar?

claro n.n-respondió la primera.

yo también juego-dijo Lee- pero quién le hizo el castigo a Kakashi-sensei?

pues verás Lee.. fue nuestro siempre calmado y frío Sasuke-respondió Naruto en tono de burla a Sasuke.

Ten-Ten y Lee miraron al mencionado con cara de sorprendidos, pero Lee comenzó a reír.

Sasuke-kun jamás haría algo así.. seguro fuiste tu Naruto-kun..

no! Yo nunca haría algo así!

Lee miró al rubio sin creerle, pero las miradas insistentes de Kurenai y Sakura lo terminaron por convencer.

Sasuke-kun.. tu lo hiciste?

em.. si..-Sasuke desvió su mirada algo sonrojado por la idea.

no puedo creer que juegues a algo como esto-le comentó el chico de mirada blanca-creí que eras más maduro..

pues.. digamos que se tiene unas cuantas oportunidades de ver al resto sufrir y humillarse.. eso me gusta..

bah.. nuestros destinos se separan Uchiha Sasuke..-fue lo último que murmuró Neji antes de irse.

y le da con el destino.. amargado..-pensó Uchiha.

oye Sasuke.. si paraste a Ino no deberías también pararlos a ellos?

y para qué, Naruto? Me gusta ver a Kakashi en esa situación...

quieres que él te haga lo mismo?

bu-buen punto..

además sin él no podemos seguir..

está bien..

Sasuke fue en busca de Gai para razonar con él como seres pensantes, pero el resultado fue diferente al que pensaba. Gai comenzó a perseguir a maestro y alumno. En una de esas Kakashi pasó al lado del grupo y le cedió su turno a Lee. Como a este no se le ocurría nada le dijo a Naruto que se pusiera en 4 patas, se convirtiera en una vaca y mugiera por 15 minutos. Naruto estuvo feliz momentáneamente ya que no escuchó la última parte, pero cuando se la repitieron llegó su sufrimiento. Como nade le entendía lo que decía mugiendo, se dedicaron esos 15 minutos a observar a Uchiha, Kakashi y Gai correr. Hinata se quedó dormida después de un rato, mientras que Naruto ya estaba feliz comiendo pasto. Cuando pasaron los 15 minutos, ya Ten-Ten y Sakura estaban mirando a dos hormigas llevarse un pedazo de hoja. Gai-sensei seguía corriendo por ahí, intentando encontrar a sus presas que había desaparecido. Lo que no sabía era que los dos estaban en casa del mayor y que este le estaba mostrando a su alumno sus preciados libros de la saga Come Come Paradaise. Como ya nadie quería seguir jugando, organizaron otra junta para seguir el juego, después de todo, Ten-Ten alegó que ella quería hacer a Naruto comer hígado de cerdo, idea que Naruto, ya de vuelta como humano, no apreció mucho.

**Estorbos:**

Espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen no haber publicado nada en mucho tiempo.. con el maldito PH (proyecto de humanidades) que solo nuestro colegio hace! No he tenido tiempo de casi nada.. pero ahora en tres dias mas lo termino oficialmente asi que pronto me tendran por aquí con más fics.. por ahora.. solo manden muchos reviews! De lo posible diciendo que le fic ta bien.. n.n

**HaRu**


End file.
